Mistakes
by mariaty
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen; it was all one big mistake, a series of causes and unwanted effects. But it happened, and now they need to bear the consequences. Rose/Scorpius, please R&R.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own its characters.. And I am not in the mood to write something witty and funny right now, so bare with me. (Pretend to laugh politely…please…)**

**Anyhow, this is a Rose/Scorpius fic, so enjoy ****:)**

**-mariaty**

**Mistakes**

_Prologue_

Her first mistake was making fun of his name.

She had boarded the train behind James and Albus, entering the first empty compartment they found. They sat there, the younger kids silent, as James told them tales of the school.

The train _whoosh_edto life, and then they were off, gliding with intimidating speed on the rails. Her breath was caught in her throat, and after a few moments she let it out slowly, trying not to choke in the process.

"Trust me," James turned to her. "You want to be in Gryffindor."

"Just because _you're_ in Gryffindor it doesn't mean it's the best house," Albus huffed. She could see he was getting quite tired of his older brother's bragging.

"You're just saying that because you know you are going to be in _slytherin_."

"But Dad said—"

"Never mind what Dad said," James cut him off. "Slytherin is the worst house. You know who goes to Slytherin? I'll tell you – arrogant purebloods, bullies, deatheaters' children—"

At that moment the door opened and a face appeared at the door. It was the blond haired girl her father had pointed out at the station. He mumbled something about a full compartment to someone behind the door, and was about to turn and leave, but then James smirked at him.

"Speaking of the devil," he said, his voice nasty.

The boy turned his head back and narrowed his eyes. He sensed that the comment was meant to him, she could tell. He straightened his posture, eyes proud and determined.

"You must be Potter," he said, his voice dry and businesslike. "Allow me to introduce myself – Scorpius Malfoy."

James snickered quietly. She remembered what her father had told her at the station, and she turned to Albus.

"Scorpius," She whispered to him, loud enough to be heard in the whole cabin; loud enough for the boy to hear it, too. "What sort of name is _that_?!"

He narrowed his eyes dangerously at her. She could tell she had crossed a boundary by insulting his name.

"And you're a Weasley, the red hair tells it all. If I can all that nasty bush of ferns _hair_, that is."

She resisted the urge to flatten her unruly hair. His comment found its mark, but she wouldn't let it show.

"Oh—now you've done it," James said. "_No one _makes fun of the hair."

"I'm so scared," the boy said in an unnaturally high voice, mimicking hers. He didn't wait for them to reply, closing the door behind him loudly.

"See what I mean?" James said after a few moments. "You don't want to be in Slytherin."

"I agree," she said.

Albus still wouldn't show defeat, sticking to his father's words as if they were made of iron.

"You shouldn't have let him go like that, Rose," James said. "Show him what you've got."

She rolled her eyes. "I haven't got anything."

"Sure you do. Remember that little stunt I showed you yesterday?" He said, flicking her wand, which she was holding in her hand.

"I'll get punished on my first day."

"No, you won't. It will be fun, trust me."

"It seems our definitions of fun are not the same," she said dryly.

"You two are so boring," James said, making a big show of yawning. "I can't believe we're related."

"Me neither. I bet he's adopted," Albus said under his breath, so only she could hear. She giggled.

"What are you two whispering about?" He demanded.

"Nothing," Albus said smugly.

"Anyways, as I was saying…" James said.

She sighed loudly and leaned her head against the window. This was going to be a long ride.

A few minutes past; she couldn't bear it anymore.

"I have to go to the restroom," she mumbled as she walked out the door quickly.

She walked slowly down the isle, looking for the restroom. The train seemed so long and never-ending. A few feet in front of her a group of kids stood huddled together, laughing. As she passed the group she noticed him standing there, and she stared for a while. He seemed to be leading the conversation; all eyes were resting on him. He turned his head and noticed her, his eyes narrowing, a scowl on his face.

James words poked steadily at her consciousness. _That Malfoy boy thinks he's so great_, she thought, a little flick of annoyance burning inside her. _He's no better than me._

"You _should _be scared," she stated, matter-of-factly.

He raised his eyebrows at her. "What do you want, now?"

"You said you're so scared. Well, you should be."

She didn't leave him any time to reply. With a swish of her wand, she recited the spell James had shown just a day earlier.

"_Furnunculus_!"

She watched with satisfaction as the green, horrid goo covered his face. His eyes widened and he placed his hand tensely on his cheek, green substance dripping from it.

Before she could let herself be too smug, a few sparks escaped her wand, and then her spell backfired at her. Green goo spit out of her wand and covered her and her fresh new robes.

The people around them laughed and pointed. The two of them stood there, hands at there sides and covered in green goo, staring at each other.

She looked at him, his face full of the slimy thing, too shocked to do anything next. This situation was too much for her to bear. He looked so silly standing there, and she figured she looked exactly the same. She couldn't help it; she smiled.

And that was her second mistake.

_/_/_/

His first mistake was making fun of her hair.

"Scorpius, what sort of name is _that_?"

He wouldn't let her get away with it. He hated it when people made fun of his name, and he hated it even more when she did; with that smug look on her face.

He glanced at her slightly bushy, auburn hair. "And you're a Weasley, the red hair tells it all. If I can all that nasty bush of ferns _hair_, that is."

The girl's hand flinched a bit, but apart from that, she didn't let her posture fall. She looked at him calmly, and that intrigued him; he wanted her to show defeat, as so many others do.

"Oh—now you've done it," the Potter boy said. "_No one _makes fun of the hair."

This was a waste of time. "I'm so scared," he said, leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Full," he announced to the people waiting outside the door.

His group moved from compartment to compartment, finding most of them all, or partly, full. At last they found an empty one, but they didn't enter it just yet. They bought a few chocolate frogs from the stand.

He opened the wrapper and quickly ate his frog. Underneath it was a collectors' card.

"Look who I got," he said, a grin spreading across his face.

In his card there was a picture of a merry, round faced man. The man was moving slightly, as they always do in magical pictures, yawning from time to time.

"Neville Longbottom," one of his friends said.

"My father was in his year," he said.

"He teaches Herbology, I heard," someone offered.

"Yes, Father said so," he said. "And he said this was the only job he could get, and you know why? Because the plants were the only ones with a brain smaller than his!"

Everyone laughed. Even one second-year, whom he overheard say he likes Herbology, laughed. He liked this. He liked it when everyone looked up at him.

They continued talking, sharing funny rumors they heard of teachers in Hogwarts. He sensed someone looking at him, and when he turned around, he saw her. He narrowed his eyes and scowled, trying to scare her away. But it didn't work.

"You _should _be scared," she stated, matter-of-factly.

He didn't know what she was talking about. "What do you want, now?"

"You said you're so scared. Well, you should be."

He was about to say something nasty back, but she didn't give him the chance. She raised her wand and flicked it wildly.

"_Furnunculus_!"

He instantly felt something wet and slimy splash on his face. He put his hand to his cheek and watched in horror as green goo dripped from it. He stared at the girl, unsure how to react. She looked smug, but it didn't last long; the spell backfired at her, and soon she, too, was covered in slime.

People around them laughed. They stood there, mere feet away from each other, staring.

He was about to attack back when, suddenly, her lips curled upwards into a smile. Her smile was sweet and shy, exposing white teeth against the green goo. It was such a sweet smile, and such a funny situation, that he couldn't help it.

His first mistake was making fun of her hair.

His second was smiling back.

_/_/_/

One day – so many mistakes. But, alas, these were mistakes that needed to be made.

**This was meant to be a oneshot, but I think I'm going to continue it. What do you think?? Did you like it?? If you did (and even if you didn't, I don't care – well, actually I do – but helpful criticism is always good!), you should press this nice little button down here…**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

_/_/_/

**Chapter One**

...............

"Rose!"

Her head jerked at the sound of her name. Recognizing her brother's voice from downstairs, she sighed and raised her head from the picture she was painting.

"What?" she yelled back.

"We got letters from Hogwarts!"

Her eyes grew wide. With a clacking sound, she dropped the paintbrush onto the platter and raced downstairs, two steps at a time. Her younger brother, Hugo, was crouched over the counter, reading his letter.

"It's written here that third years learn _Hogwarts, A History_," he said, a smile playing on the corner of his lips. "Isn't that—"

"Mom's favorite book? Yes. There are about ten copies of it on her bookshelf. Where's my letter?" She asked, trying to keep her voice casual.

"Over there," Hugo gestured towards the table.

Rose reached her letter and picked it up, weighing it. It was a bit bulkier than usual. A knot of tension twisted in her stomach. _Could it be?_ Heart racing, her fingers fumbled to open the envelope; all of her thoughts focused on one thing.

Then, suddenly, the envelope was open, and a blue and bronze pin slipped out of it. Her eyes widened and a little shriek escaped her.

"I did it. I did it!" She exclaimed.

Hugo looked up from his letter. "Big surprise."

"Mom!" She yelped. Her mother poked her head out of the study.

"I'm a prefect," Rose announced, holding up the pin. A golden 'P' decorated it elegantly.

"Rose!" She beamed, giving her a hug. "That's great. See? You had nothing to worry about."

Rose smiled. "I guess I didn't."

"I am so proud of you, Rose. You're a prefect, just like your father and I. Wait till he hears about that!"

"Yes…" Rose's heart sank. Her mother noticed the change in her daughter's mood.

"Rose, what happened?"

She shook her head. "I'm off to tell Albus, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Just come back in time for dinner."

Rose left the room and headed for her broomstick. She grabbed it and hopped onto it, and with a push she was off, flying out her window towards their cousins.

The still summer air shifted around her as she flew. Her mother's words rang in her mind. _Just like your father and I_.

That's how it has always been – Rose trying to live up to her parents' expectations. And now she was a prefect, just like they were. But she was not like her father and mother. Sure, she had inherited he mother's brain, her father's slender build and her hair was a mixture of the both of them – but she would never be like them. Her cousins and Hugo were in Gryffindor, she was in Ravenclaw. They were all outgoing, leaders, and she – she was quiet and thoughtful. She always felt a bit left when she was around them in school.

At Hogwarts, everyone worshiped Hugo and her cousins, and sometimes she would be left in the shadows. The Ravenclaws were proud of her being in their ranks, yes, but sometimes she wondered if there would have always been people around her if it weren't for her heritage.

After all, she really wasn't anyone special.

She lowered her head and willed the broom to fly faster, testing its limits. She was smart like her mom, but unlike her, she loved to fly. She was a Weasley, after all.

She soon crossed the field that separated between her house and her cousins' – the Potters – house. A mere three minute flight separated between the two houses. Another two minutes separated between her house and the Burrow, where her grandparents lived. It was really quiet nice being so close to her cousins – a lot of her cherished childhood memories are of playing together with them. But still, being so close to one's cousins could become annoying, especially when they were the Potters.

_/_/_/

Albus, it turned out, was a prefect too. Not that it surprised Rose. First of all, he really was a good student, and everyone loved him. But mostly, he was a Potter. Heck – even _James_ was a prefect, and he was, by far, not the best student in the school. Not the quietest one, either. It made her wonder if she, too, was a prefect because of her parents.

"Do you think we'll do patrolling together?"

"I dunno," Albus said. "I think both prefects from the same house patrol together."

"Oh." She said.

They were sitting at the dinner table. As soon as Rose's grandmother heard that both she and Albus were prefects, she had invited the whole family to celebrate. The room was packed with people – uncles, cousins, pets… Only Teddy and Victorie weren't there. They were staying at home with the newborn baby.

"Tommorow we're taking the kids to Diagon Alley," Rose heard Aunt Ginny tell her mother.

"We'll come with you, then."

At that moment Molly entered the room with a big platter of cake. She placed it on the table.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in!" She beamed.

Rose grabbed a piece of cake quickly, before it was all gone. She dug her fork into it and tasted it. It was delicious.

"A secret recipe," Grandma Molly announced. "But I will tell you—"

"Please, Mum. It is better off if we _don't_ know what you put in it." Rose's father said.

Grandma Molly put her hands on her hips. "Why, Ronald—"

Everyone laughed, cutting her off.

Rose looked around the table. This was her family, the family she loved and was ever so grateful to be part of. All her misgivings from before vanished. She was starting her fifth year at Hogwarts and she was a prefect. She had a loving family. Her Grandma made delicious cake.

Everything was perfect.

_/_/_/

Everything was far from being perfect.

Scorpius sat on the steps as he watched his parents fight – again. The wizard sent from the ministry left only a few minutes ago. He has been sent to ask his father a few questions. Apparently, there's been some trouble in the muggle world and, of course, the ministry suspected his father.

"Draco, do you know anything about what that arour just talked about?" He heard his mother's voice.

"No, Astoria! Don't tell me you think I am not responsible for those muggles' deaths."

"I don't, Draco. I just wish I could live a normal life."

"Well, you should of thought of that when you married me!"

"I didn't mean that—"

Scorpius covered his ears with his hands. When he was small he would hide in his room and put his head under the pillow when they fought. But, right now, going to his room would prove to be a problem. James Potter had sent him a dungbomb yesterday, and Scorpius, so stupidly, opened the package. Now his room smelled like a troll's foot.

So instead, he walked by them and exited the house, shutting the door to the Malfoy Manor a bit harder than intended.

"Blasted Potter," he hissed between gritted teeth.

And, to top on that, he was not a prefect. Not that it surprised him.

Not that he really cared.

"Yo, Scorp," he heard a voice behind him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Scorpius said.

"Too many."

Alex Clapp, his friend, sat down besides him. He gave his shoulder a little pat. Scorpius stiffened.

"Someone's had a crappy day," said Alex.

"Yeah."

"Got a letter from Hogwarts, how 'bout you?"

"Got one too," he said.

"Prefect?"

"No, you?"

Alex shook his head. "I wonder who it is."

"Not a former Death Eater's son, that's for sure," Scorpius said bitterly. He regretted it as soon as it came out of his mouth. His father was not a Death Eater, he was forced, it was against his will… That's what he always told himself, anyways.

Too bad others didn't think the same.

There was silence between them for a moment.

"I didn't really mean that," Scorpius said at last.

"I know."

Scorpius smiled bitterly. He had many friends from Slytherin, but Alex was his best. The other friends were just his followers.

He liked that; being in charge. Within the Slytherins, at least, he was considered someone to look up upon. But it wasn't like that with James Potter and his gang. He was in a constant battle with him.

"Hey," Alex said. "Tomorrow I'm going with my dad to Diagon Alley. Want to come with us?"

"Sure."

"Okay, great. So I'll see you tomorrow." He stood up to leave.

"See you," Scorpius said.

He sat there for a few minutes after his friend left, gazing into the night. Then, with a sigh, he turned around and entered his house, ready to face the smell that was inside.

_/_/_/

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please please review, it'll make me really happy :)**


End file.
